Born to kill
by GothChick791
Summary: A new girl attends Sky High and she is gifted with incredible and extraordinary powers. But with these powers come an enormous downfall, but will she be able to overcome it?


Sky High

Summary: A new girl attends Sky High and she is gifted with incredible and extraordinary powers. But with these powers come an enormous downfall, but will she be able to overcome it?

Chapter 1

Warren was heading to school, not caring whether his mom wanted him to make it in life or life, a frown appeared on his once constantly unreadable face when his mom stopped him.

"Warren I need a favor." she said in calm delighted tone.

"It depends." Warren, although he was talking to his mother, crossed his arms, and his facial expression changed from a frown to a challenging smirk.

"On?" her eyebrow raised and she copied Warren' s actions like a mirror.

"What it is." Warren replied

"It's about the family that moved next door, they have a daughter your age, and they want her to start Sky High, so – "

"Forget it." He cut her off with only two words, he knew he wasn't going to let his mom subject him to something he didn't want to do.

"Warren, just hear me out, she's a really nice girl, I gave her a chance, the least you could do is give her one too." She sounded like she was pleading more than asking him to do it, but later, he gave in.

Sighing deeply, Warren grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "She'd better be ready." He said knowing he had no way of getting out of this.

-At the girl's house-

Warren knocked on the door, and as he waited impatiently, he thought desperately about how to let what he was going to say to her come out right and not the way he wanted it to sound.

"Hello can I help you?" a guy of light complexion and blue eyes asked after seeing warren's expression ou of concern.

"Yea, um, I'm here to pick up-"

"Lana?" he blurted out before warren could ever hope to finish.

"I guess." He answered, a little puzzled.

"Alright, I'll go call her, but you better take good care of her, cause I know where you live." He warned warren with a glare then went for Lana.

'I hope this isn't going to take long cause I don't even know why I was threatened to do this.' He thought as his arms crossed, he faced the driveway to think some more of the significance of this.

A girl then came out and stood infront of him after her turned back around. She seemed so innocent and pure, her blue eyes were as pale as mist, and her hair was straight and long and seemed to comfortably clothe her shoulders, she looked up at him. "I told my brother I didn't need a chaperone." She said coldly then walked off.

Warren , not expecting her behaviour or attitude, rolled his eyes and went off after her, trying to get some feedback on who she was.

"I don't want to talk to you as much as you want to talk to me, so might as well just leave me alone." She said not stopping to look back or let him catch up.

"Wait, I don't have a choice whether to talk to you or not, so the least you could do us act like we're getting along until we get a good distance from our houses." Warren told her after she was a good distance from him.

She sighed. "Fine." She stopped and waited for him to catch up with her before she faced him and introduced herself politely. "I'm lana Dashwood, and I live right next to you. And in case you haevn't noticed, I'm blind, and since I'm cursed with this disability to see, my family thinks I'm helpless so I need to be watched hand and foot. I can do everything for myself cause I can these incredible powers, and I can sense any and everything around me, so my ability to sense danger and other things, makes me feel like I can see it and that makes up for not having the ability to see physically." She explained as they walked further.

'Wow. That's amazing' he thought, he didn't have to say anything aftr that.

'Ther's something with him that is so strange, I've just met him for one day, but it seems like I've known him all my life to tell him this secret that I've been hiding away for all these years.' Lana thought as she walked with him, she then held his hand, closed her eyes and in an instant, they were at Sky High.

"How could you do that?" Warren asked after they appeared in the halls.

"Lot's of practice, and hen youy believe in someone you can do it."

"Who did you believe in?"

"My mom, she died when I when I became blind, I never knew her."

"So you weren't blind before?"

"No, I told you, it was a curse well, still is , but I don't remember how I got it, but I could feel the energy of the peron, and if my powers could be mastered, that's all I need to kill him." Her words were strong and deep, she was positive and determined, he could see that. Lana wanted to avenge her mother and kill the person who cursed her, maybe that would've prevented her mother's death. But even the secrets and discoveries to come will be even bigger than the both of them.

-End Of Chapter-

Author's note: I hope you liked the first chapter, I won't continue until I get at least 6 reviews for each chapter…. The chapters will be really interesting and the reviews will let me know whether you like my story or not, no falmes please, thank you all, bye…


End file.
